


Curious Infamy

by Moonlark



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlark/pseuds/Moonlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And then the boy from Chicago moved in, right next door to Josh. Unsurprisingly, the two hit it right off, becoming close friends and seeming to go everywhere together. They were like those stereotypical white girls who couldn't even go to the bathroom alone.</p>
<p>Max found it distracting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the boy band AU: from tutoring to garage jam sessions to small-time gigs to radio-play to finally touring the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Infamy

_ **Curious Infamy** _

_This article is about the band. For other uses, see Curious Infamy (disambiguation)_

_Curious Infamy is a  boy band, currently popular in today's culture. It is made up of Max Aaron, Jason Brown, and Joshua Farris, and was started in Farris' garage in 2010. They were discovered in February 2013 when their song 'The Cat-Bird Conspiracy' went viral, and signed with FS Records later that year. Their second album, Of Wills and Women, sold over 2 million copies, and the hit single 'Lying with your Eyes Open' spent nine weeks at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. They are currently doing a tour with female pop singer Gracie Gold and the rap duo Shib Sibs._

_There is a rumor that two of the members are in a relationship, but nobody is quite sure which two, and the rumor is yet to be proven in any way.  _

~~******* ~~

It started with the tutoring.

Max hadn't really been too enthusiastic about it, but hell, he needed the extra credit. That unplanned month in Hawaii hadn't done his grade much good, and he was willing to do whatever it took to finish junior year on time, even if it meant tutoring a freshman in Algebra 2.

Only, when he'd met the kid, it wasn't too bad. Josh was smart enough... And, y'know, honestly, it was the teacher's fault. She was the type who never explained anything, just sitting at her desk all day while students struggled to make sense of the textbook. Max clearly remembered having hell in that class, and so he could see why Josh was having trouble.

And for some time, that's how things worked—just a normal tutor-student relationship. They didn't even acknowledge each other at school (Max was too cool to be seen with a _freshman_ ).

And then the boy from Chicago moved in, right next door to Josh. Unsurprisingly, the two hit it right off, becoming close friends and seeming to go everywhere together. They were like those stereotypical white girls who couldn't even go to the bathroom alone.

Max found it distracting. He was trying to tutor someone here, hello! It was a lot harder if that someone was constantly giggling over something an interloper had said! But... oh well. He'd tried to hint, but to no avail. He just pushed on, got the tutoring done, and managed to finish junior year with the rest of his class.

But see, the thing was, Max wasn't blind—or deaf. He'd heard them singing together, and he knew that if anyone from the music industry heard them, they'd have a record deal before they knew it. But there was something missing—good voices, but both a little high. They lacked a base to give them foundations, to add stone supports to the stained glass gems. More than once, he caught himself considering... but no. He was a rising senior now, and they were only sophomores. They probably wouldn't take kindly to him interrupting, and why would he really want to, anyway.

And so, the summer passed, and the days grew hot, and Max sweated profusely as he mowed lawns under the incandescent sun. He saved the money he earned, knowing that college was coming like winter for a Stark. When he walked home, it became habit to glance sideways into the gluten-and dairy-free bakery and see Josh running the register, and whenever he visited the library, he occasionally caught a glimpse of a brown ponytail swinging side to side, shelving books.

But that didn't mean anything. Max was just super aware. He didn't miss much, but he didn't particularly think much of what he saw. It was just... there was something about those two, how they kept popping up everywhere, that went beyond disconcerting and became... interesting. Honestly, Max couldn't describe it.

But he didn't say anything—didn't have to, didn't want to.

Then, one day, when he was heading over to one of his customers' yards to clip some bushes (because of course he couldn't just cut grass), he happened to glance over and see his two younger neighbors struggling to heave an ancient, decrepit hulk of a piano out to the curb. They weren’t doing too well with it, and so (generous soul that he was) Max ended up giving them a hand. Completely logical, right?

What wasn’t logical was the fact that afterwards, when Josh and Jason invited him inside to see the replacement piano, he accepted.

In fact, he was gone on this whole band idea long before it was proposed later that day, long before they began playing small gigs in venues they should’ve all been too young to get into, long before they started writing songs and recording them, long before they were discovered, long before they became famous and did tours around the world.

He was gone the moment he saw the guitar in Josh’s basement.

“You play?” Jason asked.

“Some…” Max flipped the amp on, struck a chord, frowned, tuned, and then grinned enthusiastically at the sound.

“Can you sing?” Josh was intent on the important questions.

“Yeah.”

The two younger boys traded glances, and then asked together, “You wanna join? We could use another voice.”

Max hesitated. He wasn’t really sure, but… Well, there were actually multiple reasons to say yes. He had the time. They seemed to appreciate music just as much as him, and hell, they were good. Besides, his voice could really add to the sound, and with someone older there, maybe there was a possibility for playing someplace, making some money, and that was something Max sorely needed.

He let the silence draw out a little more, let the anticipation build on their faces, and the nerves (being an asshole was fun, okay?), and then said, “Okay.”

And that was that.


End file.
